Still Alive
by atruesherlockian
Summary: Alaska Holmes is the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. Though the newspapers say her father died in the Reinbach Falls she is convinced that he is still alive and sets out to find him. A Game of Shadows spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Alaska was not what you would call a typical girl. She had been trained in combat, could sing better than anyone in England, and was extremely intelligent though uneducated. She was also the only daughter of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler.

Alaska, however, had not seen either of her parents for about a month. Her father had abruptly left a while ago, taking Dr. Watson with him. She had absolutely no idea where her mother was, and didn't especially want to find out. Alaska had been left to fend for herself, but that was not an issue for her. She thoroughly enjoyed every minute spent away from the overprotective Dr. Watson. The only person she missed was her father, who never ceased to astound her with his latest experiments.

Everything had been perfectly normal and uneventful for the duration of her solitary stay at 221B Baker Street- at least until the newspaper came. She had picked it up and had immediately spotted her father's name on the front page. "Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty Dead in the Reinbach Falls" blared the headline. She had stood there for a second, shocked. Her father could not be dead. It was simply impossible. As she read on, she realized that the bodies had not been found. She was again seized by the conviction that her father was still alive.

After finishing the article, she had come to a decision. Her father had to be found. And that is why she now found herself stowing away on a train heading at 150 miles per hour toward Switzerland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, please, please review! I will be eternally grateful! Sorry this chapter is so short. Disclaimer: I don't own Holmes or Watson or Irene or anyone else. Except Alaska. **

As Alaska sat behind the crates and luggage bags she thought of what she would do once she got to Switzerland. She would have to talk to Dr. Watson that was certain. He was the last one who had seen her father before he had supposedly fallen into the waterfall. Unfortunately, Watson was sure to stop her from trying to find her father. He still thought Alaska was a little girl incapable of taking care of herself.

Lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the footsteps outside the door to her hiding place, or felt the train slowing down. She was startled when two men in uniform walked into the room and started carrying the luggage out of the train. She sat up quietly and prayed that they would not notice her. She still had a long way to travel, and she would prefer not to have to go the rest of the way on foot. As the two men got closer and closer, Alaska realized her wish would not be granted. She sprang up and started running. She cleared the open doorway and heard the surprised shouts of the men behind her. She jumped onto the platform and immediately blended into the crowd, a strategy her father had taught her.

She walked out onto the busy street, immediately realizing where she was. Alaska was in the largest city in France- Paris. She again mentally thanked her father who taught her French, as well as German and Latin. She stood for a second, collecting her thoughts. She had to find out if her father had been here. She also had to find a way to travel to Switzerland- she was definitely not going to make it on foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Ironmanlover1 who was the only one kind enough to review my story (not counting the AP user). I am kindly asking for reviews because without them I cannot improve my writing! Thank you! Disclaimer (last time I am writing this because it's annoying): I do not own Sherlock or Irene or Moriarty or Watson.**

Alaska quickly ran through the throngs of people and into a quiet bookstore. She approached the man at the counter and asked where she could find transportation to Switzerland.

"Il ya quelques chevaux, mais pas beaucoup de gens vont les vendre à vous. Si personne ne veut, demandez les gitans ils les vendent à n'importe qui. _(There are several horses but not many people will sell them to the likes of you. If no one will, ask the gypsies, they will sell them to anyone for the right price.)_" The man stood and polished his spectacles. "Allez vous acheter un livre? Si non, allez von! _(Are you going to buy a book? If not, go away.)_"

Alaska thanked the man and left the store. Another problem had come to her attention- her lack of money. She had brought several coins along in her pocket but she doubted it was enough to buy a horse. It was even less if she considered the fact that she had to eat something. She sighed and set off down the street looking for the market. She found it almost immediately as many of the people were heading that way. She walked past stalls selling pies, livestock, and clothing. Only one man was selling horses. He looked unpleasant and she doubted he would sell her anything but Alaska had to try. She walked up to him and asked how much he wanted for a horse.

"Ou est ton papa? Si il veux un cheval il peut l'acheter. Je ne vais pas donner un cheval a un enfant sale! Allez von, tu m'agace! _(Where is your father? If he wants a horse, he can buy it. I will not give a horse to a dirty child! Go away, you are annoying me!)" _

The man sneered at her. Alaska suppressed her anger. She told him she had money and could pay for a horse. The man just laughed and turned away. Alaska stalked away angrily, taking deep breaths. She wished that she wasn't considered a child. She was almost fourteen! Unfortunately, she had inherited her father's short stature, and therefore appeared much younger. Acknowledging that trying to buy a horse from the man was a waste of time, she remembered the suggestion the man in the bookstore had given her, and decided to visit the gypsy encampment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ After having asked for directions, Alaska was finally nearing the gypsy camp. Already she could hear music and laughter. Her pace quickened and she soon arrived, fending off the children who were trying to empty her pockets. As she neared the campfire, she saw a woman dressed in black sitting cross legged and approached her.

"Madame, je voudrais acheter un cheval s'il vous plaît. I would like to purchase a horse. "

The woman turned to look at her, and Alaska saw a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I will sell you one if you have the money. Child, what is your name?"

"Alaska Holmes." She answered. The gypsy sat up at once.

"Who is your father? If it is Sherlock Holmes, then I will help you, as he helped me."

"My father is Sherlock Holmes. I am trying to find him because I know that he is still alive. Though they say he died in the newspapers, I know that I can find him." At those words the gypsy looked at her sadly.

"I will provide a horse, though your goal is hopeless. Watson saw him go over the balcony. However, if everyone is wrong and he is alive, tell him that Simza sends her eternal thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel really bad because I haven't updated in forever but things have been very hectic so I apologize. Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed my story especially ThefadingdaysofMay for her really helpful and long review. You should really read her story! Anyways I won't be posting disclaimers because everyone probably knows that I don't own Sherlock Holmes. Anyways, on with the story!**

Alaska could not believe her luck. Out of all the people she could have gotten help from she had stumbled upon one of her father 's friends. Simza had been very helpful, though she had repeatedly stated that she did not believe Sherlock Holmes was still alive. Alaska had asked Simza where Dr. Watson was. Simza had replied that he was probably at the palace above the Reinbach falls where the negotiations had taken place, still looking for Sherlock at the bottom of the falls. She had said that Mycroft was probably with him as well.

Alaska could vaguely remember Mycroft from the time she had visited him when she had been very young. Mycroft had always seemed odd to her, with his strange job and queer habits. However, she was sure that he would be eager to help her and would applaud her efforts. Watson, however, was a different story. He had always been overprotective, telling Sherlock that he didn't spend enough time with her, buying her dresses and worrying that she might not grow up to be a kind and gentle lady. Alaska hated the dresses he bought her and was perfectly happy with the amount of time her father spent with her. Watson was sure to send her back home immediately. She would have preferred to not speak with him at all but he was the last person to have seen her father alive.

She saddled her horse eagerly, patting it's muzzle. It was a beautiful black Arabian with a long mane. She never understood her father's aversion to horses and had always urged him to ride with her. He had always refused saying something about them being dangerous and crafty. She sighed and waved good bye to Simza. Digging her heels into the flanks of the horse, she turned and started towards the Reinbach falls.


End file.
